


Late Summer

by HopelesslyUnfinished



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelesslyUnfinished/pseuds/HopelesslyUnfinished
Summary: Hades is rescued by a mysterious messenger and discovers a companion he never imagined. (Likely one-shot, may expand. Not based on any particular fandom, just general mythology.)
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 16





	Late Summer

Late Summer  
"How dare you treat a god in this manner? I demand you release me from these chains, Sisyphus."  
"Why should I unchain you, who would drag me down to the Underworld?"  
"I am only here on my brother's bidding. Release me, coward. It has been weeks since you tricked me and you know not what chaos this will cause to the world."  
"The God of the Underworld can no longer claim mortals to his kingdom? What harm will come of no one leaving this world for the next?"  
"Do not mock my role in the cycle of life. The gods will notice my absence and it will be on your…"  
"My king," a messenger arrived at the door, "a woman of great stature comes bearing a messages from the gods. I believe she may be a goddess herself."  
"Did she give you her name?"  
"No, sir, but she said she comes in Hermes' stead."  
"Show her in here to my throne room."  
Hades muttered every obscenity and curse under his breath at Sisyphus, hoping that his tortured imprisonment would be end soon. The conniving king ignored Hades' omens and returned to his throne, perching like a bird in an oversized cage.  
The doors at the end of the dim hall burst open, flooding the room with bright sunshine. Hades watched the king sink into his chair, blinking furiously as his eyes adjusted, straining to view the messenger. By the time he could see, a small tanned young woman stood in front of his throne decked in simple, yet ornate Olympian garb. Despite the throne's position on a high dias, the woman was poised and made the king's physical upperhand appeared shallow and false.  
"Who are you?" demanded the king.  
"You should be less concerned of my identity than my purpose. I am here to confer the weight of the gods anger upon you for the deceptive imprisonment of the god Hades; unless you release him at once."  
"You? What are you to me? How do I know that you have been sent by the gods and not to deceive me in kind?"  
Hades watched, intrigued by the depth of the woman's displeasure at his captor. She was unlike any of the goddesses he had ever seen or heard who was a follower of Hermes. She practically radiated with warmth that reminded him of Helios' chariot or the fires of Tartarus.  
"I am Persephone, daughter of Demeter and messenger of Hermes for the gods. They send their grievances to you upon this scroll affixed with Zeus' seal."  
She handed the roll to Sisyphus, who trembled slightly at the sight of Zeus' own seal.  
"I shall not give up Hades to you. I see that I have done nothing but defend myself from being unjustly imprisoned in the Underworld. Besides, what harm could there be in keeping him locked away? Surely humankind is better off without him."  
Hades saw the young goddess smile at the king's naïveté. Her smile was lined with danger; not meant to be seen, so much as to be felt.  
"If you would care to read the message of the gods, you will find that by removing Hades from his duties unexpectedly, you have angered both mortals and immortals. No one is dying, not even animals. The gods cannot be honored if there are no sacrifices, causing confusion and frustration for all. Mortal beings who are sick and wish to be at peace are being forced to prolong their lives in the most torturous states."  
Sisyphus fidgeted in his throne as all his arguments fell to pieces. Persephone cut him off before he could reply.  
"Most notably for you, of course, is that without death, war is purposeless. Men are striking one another without consequence and there is no glory to be had or fortune to be won. You have denied Ares and Athena their sport and they will descend upon you and your kingdom for the rest of your currently immortal life."  
She walked up the steps of his dias and he retreated further into his seat as though her proximity was causing him to melt.  
"This is your final and only warning. Release Hades and you will be spared this one time for this disruption to the realms."  
Sisyphus sat up abruptly and yanked open the scroll between them, scanning the message thoroughly. After a moment of constrained anger, he flung the scroll across his throne room. He strode away from his throne, angrily jabbing the key into the lock and removing the enchanted chains. Hades seized Sisyphus by the throat.  
"Hades, you cannot."  
The fog of his anger dissipated when she said his name. The bargain of the gods swore Sisyphus' safety in exchange for his freedom. He sighed and threw the man toward the throne. He towered over the man in all of his otherworldly dignity.  
"Someday Sisyphus, you will die. Then we'll see who will imprison whom. May I see you while you're young for my sake or when you're old for your sake. Either way, we will meet again."  
Hades turned away from the miserable ruler and followed Persephone away from his former cell.  
________________________________________  
Hades and Persephone continued away from the gates of the town surrounding Sisyphus's palace. She had continued to retain her quiet majesty after they left and Hades was deeply curious about his rescuer.  
"I do not mean this in a doubtful or accusatory manner, but why did they send you and not Hermès himself?"  
"I volunteered. Life had become melancholic and I have spent my days studying with Hermes. He gave me this message as part of my training. I believe he dislikes the man that imprisoned you from past experiences."  
"You presented the message very convincingly, Sisyphus is not easily controlled or outsmarted. I commend you; for I was beginning to feel desperate without escape. Tell me, how did you come to serve Hermes?"  
"Escape and coincidence. My family can be a overwhelming and I frequent the library on Olympus where he lingers often."  
"Persephone," he paused, as if each syllable were being etched rather than spoken, "would you accompany me to the gate of my realm before returning to Olympus? I would like to linger in freedom and sunshine for awhile."  
She smiled brightly with happy surprise at the request and eagerly agreed to walk with him.  
They spoke of topics he thought would be beyond a simple maiden. She had a firm grasp on the state of the realms and provided him insight to the inner workings of Olympus that evaded him due to distance. He regaled her with the tales of the Underworld and she seemed to hang on his every word, while asking poignant questions and making suggestions. They swapped personal stories of family, friends, and pets. Hades soaked up all news of Olympus and his family, while Persephone longed to meet Hades' favored hound and companions.  
As they neared the gate, they followed a stream slowly, avoiding the reality of parting. They came to a pool in the midst of a clearing and sat together peacefully. Hades watched bemusedly as Persephone coaxed flowers around them out of their buds.  
"I wish you could come with me. I enjoy your company."  
"Why don't you stay with me, away from the darkness?" She said half-heartedly.  
"I must leave to return to my kingdom."  
"But it's so somber and your work exhausts you. Stay and enjoy the sun for a little longer. Let your judges rule in your stead."  
"I cannot. They are not able to withstand all that comes to Hades or broker the delicate arrangements I have tendered with the gods of that realm and others."  
There was a pause as a cool breeze wafted through the clearing.  
"You've become attached to that realm, haven't you?"  
He scoffed in bitter acknowledgement that, if it were not for his unlucky draw, he would have been king of the open sky or the tumultuous sea. He had grown accustomed to his caverns and fields since the draw.  
"I have lived there for over a millennia. It is my home. I know everyone, I have their respect for my work and fair judgement."  
"So what you're really saying is that you miss Cerberus?" She teased.  
He smiled at the simple question and gave a simple answer.  
"He is my loyal companion."  
Persephone sighed decisively,  
"Well, if you're going back to the Underworld, I might as well go with you."  
She stood up abruptly and resolutely. Hades knew she must be saying this against her better judgement. She would be leaving behind everyone she knew and trusted. He could have sworn he heard the slight apprehension in her tone.  
"You... you don't have to, especially not for my sake. I live there, I'm use to the place. I know how to survive and rule on my own."  
She laughed, "You know how to rule according to the laws the realms have given you. Why not start establishing our… your own?"  
He pulled back and looked at her, intrigued. She stepped closer as he rose to his feet.  
"I could help you establish more control, to the point where you can focus less on survival and more on the pleasures of maintaining your own realm."  
"But what about your life in Olympus? Your mother, your sisters? They will not let you go with me easily. They all have heard the grotesque stories of the Underworld."  
"I have taken their advice and concerns to heart my whole life, I know everything they would have to say on the matter, but this is my decision. Let me see your world. A visit as a guest of the Lord of the Underworld."  
She took his hand in pleading manner. He was surprised by the gesture and stared at their entwined hands as though they were foreign. She shifted nervously and he looked down into her dark eyes. He hesitated, his whole body frozen as he tried to balance logic and… feeling? To show off his kingdom to her would be a wonderful diversion once he set the world straight again. Perhaps she could at least help him bring order back to the cycle of life and death within her role of the gods' messenger. Their anger would not be appeased until the mortals realized they were facing mortality again.  
"Are you sure?" He asked finally.  
"No," she leaned in, eyes glinting with an array of emotions, "but that's part of the fun."


End file.
